


Bushfire

by Caiternate, thestonedelephants



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural: The Next Generation - Fandom, team free will 2.0 - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Torture, cambionverse, fanfic of a fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caiternate/pseuds/Caiternate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestonedelephants/pseuds/thestonedelephants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once, sitting around a campfire, he had sworn to protect Jesse.  Oliver remembers that now as Tory sticks yet another blade into Jesse’s gut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bushfire

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the amazing fic [Cambion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/221050/chapters/333619) by [TheGeminiSage](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeminiSage/pseuds/TheGeminiSage) and [callowyn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/callowyn/pseuds/callowyn).

Bushfires are inevitable. Everyone knows that they will happen, yet they are always a bit of a surprise, providing absolute destruction but also a new start.

It was during a bushfire that they found Jesse.

For the record, its not like they normally picked up strange kids on the side of the road, but there was fire only a mile behind them with the wind in their direction. The kid was probably about 17 or so and looked like he hadn’t showered in a week.

“Hey, kid, get it, ‘s not safe. We’ll drop you wherever you’re headed.” Oliver called out the window as Eli slowed their Jeep.

The kid paused, eyeing them both, then replied, “Don’t worry. I’ll be fine on my own.”

“You’re crazy, just get in.”

He stood for another minute, hazel eyes searching Oliver, then shrugged off his bag and climbed into the car.

Elias started driving again, heavy on the accelerator as always. “Where are you headed?”

“Nowhere.” His voice was gravelly, like he hadn’t talked in a while. He was looking around the jeep until his eyes settled on the EMF reader on top of the dashboard then to the book of latin translations beside it. “You two hunters?”

“You know about hunting?” Olivers responded, hand subtly creeping to the silver blade he kept in his boot.

“I know a thing or two.”

“What’s your name, kid?” Elias called from the driver’s seat.

“Jesse.”

\--

“What the hell are you, Jesse?” Elias demanded, after a long string of ineffective Latin. Jesse didn’t respond.

They had tried every exorcism they could find. Some were so obscure that even Elias had never heard of them. Jesse didn’t even flinch. If anything, he look relieved for a break. Alice and a few others started getting restless and they decided to see what would happen if they injected him with holy water.

Oliver could hear Jesse’s screams from the car.

\--

“Not in the car.”

Oliver ignored his brother as he pulled out a lighter and held it to the cigarette.

“I swear one of these days I’m gonna kick you out and leave you stranded if you don’t start respecting my rules.” Elias said.

Oliver snorted, “Your rules?”

“Yes, the ones that I clearly don’t regulate well enough.”

Jesse sat next to Oliver grinning. “Here, have one,” Oliver said, offering him a cigarette.

\--

Oliver had been sitting in the car for six hours now. Eli had come out once to check on him but other than that he was alone.

Jesse was still screaming, but between the cigarettes and whiskey it was starting to fade.

\--

Jesse was nervous about using guns. It was his first time, so they set up some beer cans on a rock about 20 meters away and showed him the ropes.

He was doing well, but it took him forever to set up the shot. Oliver heard a loud ping as Jesse hit another can after taking 15 seconds to properly aim.

“Alright mate,” Oliver said, taking a drag from his cigarette and putting a hand on Jesse’s shoulder, “you’re thinking too much. Stop taking all this time to prepare and just work on instinct. You won’t have time to set each shot up in real life, so practice making a fast decision and following through.”

Jesse nodded, and it took him a few tries but eventually he got the hang of it.

\--

Oliver made the decision based on instinct, and in the end he had the instinct of a hunter.

He walked into the shack after finishing his third cigarette that day.

“Finally decided to show your face?” Alice said as he closed the door behind him. He ignored her.

“He’s still not dead?” Oliver almost felt bad saying it, but he had a responsibility to his family. He had lost too much to turn his back on them now.

“Not for lack of trying.” Ross said from behind him, “Silver and holy water are the only things that even leave a dent.”

Eli grabbed his arm, “I told you, you don’t have to.” Oliver started to turn but Elias pulled him back, not breaking eye contact, “I told you I’d take care of it.”

Oliver pulled away and walked toward Jesse, removing the silver band from Jesse’s neck. Hazel eyes met his. Hazel eyes that were too full of hope. “Oliver, please…”

But Oliver was a hunter, dammit, and Jesse was a monster. Like it or not, there was only one way to deal with monsters.

So he picked up the closest machete.

\--

Once, sitting around a campfire, he had sworn to protect Jesse. It was after one of the backwoods hunts so it was easier to just camp for the night then try to find a place to stay. Jesse was a little shaken by the close call he had with the yara-ma-yha-who and Oliver slurred between drinks, “‘S alright mate, nothin’ll happen ‘s long as I’m around.”

Oliver can’t say why he said that. He had only known Jesse a few months and there was no point in making promises that would be hard to keep, but he said it anyway. It was clear that Jesse had been through hell and back, even if he wouldn’t talk about it, but he still had a certain innocence that neither Oliver nor Eli had anymore. 

His brother had been killed by demons. That was why he hunted, because how could he possibly let demons live on earth when they had taken so much from him. Seeing Jesse have such a close encounter only unleashed these memories.

When he made that promise to Jesse, he was also making it to his brother. He promised his brother that he wouldn’t let demons or monsters take anything more from his family.

\--

Oliver remembers that now as Tory sticks yet another blade into Jesse’s gut.

He would like to say he has the same mindset as Elias and say that he is protecting Jesse, protecting him from himself; but deep down he knows its not true. But it’s too late now.

\--

In the end, Oliver supposes that Jesse had done exactly what he had told him to do. He worked off of instinct. He made a fast decision and followed through.

But he didn’t use a gun.

Jesse used some sort of power to throw the bunyip off of him and set it on fire.

And dammit why hadn’t Oliver noticed something sooner? He had been hunting monsters too long now to have missed the one that had been living with him for months now.

But they let him go.

\--

Jesse didn’t wait to be let go, he broke out in the most glorious display of power any of them had ever seen.

Everyone was sure that he was on the verge of death but then his head snapped up, eyes jet black and the handcuffs broken and useless at his feet.

Then came the fire.

A few of his family members, those who had tried to challenge Jesse, were already dead. Others were rapidly being surrounded by flame and it wouldn’t be long for them.

The roof flew off and Oliver wasn’t sure how much more things could escalate until everything in the area would cease to exist.

Oliver stumbled toward Jesse, “Jesse, please…” And Jesse leaned towards him, putting a hand on his cheek. Oliver felt a faint spark of hope as Jesse leaned towards him, but it was cut off as Jesse’s lips met his and fire spilled out.

And all there was was pain. Excruciating pain.

\--

Oliver doesn’t know how much time has passed when he wakes up. Elias lies a few feet away from him, burns tracing up the right side of his face. Oliver drags himself to Eli’s side and checks for a pulse. Faint but there.

“Eli,” Oliver tries, but if he once had vocal chords, they are gone now. He didn’t think demons could possibly take any more from him, but the ruins of the shack and the charred bodies surrounding him reminded him how easily they could.

He looks towards where Jesse must have run.

The remnants of Oliver’s family are proof of Jesse’s trail of destruction, as is the bushfire that has sprung up in his wake, and their memory is proof of what remains to him-a new start, a new purpose, and a new fury.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Oliver and Elias died, but I found their story line really interesting so I ended up writing this. Eva isn't much of a fan of Oliver but she helped me write this anyway, so special thanks to her.


End file.
